


A Good Game

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pool & Billiards, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Harry shows Severus how to play a Muggle game.





	A Good Game

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.  
Self-prompt: game

“What kind of game is that?” Severus eyed the green-cloth-covered table with suspicion. 

“Oh, you’ll like. It’s not that difficult”. Harry was rubbing the cue stick with a piece of chalk. 

“All you need to do is to get the balls to the pockets at the table corners. I’ll show you”.

Harry took a stance and leaned over the table with his back to Severus. Harry’s jeans stretched enticingly over his bum. 

Severus raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his ale. He was beginning to see the perks of this silly game. He might even enjoy it.


End file.
